


Your Stealing Glances Make My Lips Dry Up

by ilivelikeimdead



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivelikeimdead/pseuds/ilivelikeimdead
Summary: Choi Seunghyun is a CEO of a big company, but he also needs a new assistant.





	1. Chapter 1

Choi Seunghyun was a CEO of a big company. He was a very handsome, mysterious, tall man. Hwayoung was trying to get a job at the company. Not just because of the hot higher up boss but because the company actually dealt with things she cared about. It had to deal with the environment and she wanted a position in marketing or something where she could actually help to make a change. She had gotten a call for an interview not too long ago. It was a lady who was going to do her first interview, and if she’s lucky to get a second interview, she may get hired.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” the woman said.

“Hi, nice to meet you, too,” said Hwayoung, bowing.

“Well, my name is Kang Jisu. I really liked your application.”

“Oh, thank you. I care about this so much.”

“So, what would you do if you got hired?”

“I would try to make more campaigns to try to get people to try and recycle more. Maybe make some commercials. Try to get people to see how important it is to take care of our planet.”

She smiled. “That sounds great. I don’t really wanna get your hopes up about getting some kind of marketing position right now, because the position we’re actually looking for is an assistant.”

“Oh…”

“You’d still get a great pay.”

“Can I ask who is the assistant for?”

“You’d get to find that out in the second interview.”

“Wait, does this mean I get a second interview?”

She chuckled. “Yes. I do really like you and you could possibly get a bigger position here.”

“Oh, wow. Thank you so much.”

“Okay, so the second interview will be tomorrow at 9. Is that okay?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Thank you so much.”

They both stood up and bowed.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Ms. Kang said.

“Thank you again.”

Hwayoung left and got into her car. She wanted to shout with joy but she had to hold herself together. Although she wasn’t looking for an assistant position, it’d be a start at least.

She called her friend Areum.

“Hello?” Areum answered.

“Hey!” Hwayoung said.

“Hey, how did it go?”

“It went great! I got a second interview. But it’s just for an assistant position.”

“Aw, well, is it at least good pay?”

“It is.”

“Who’s assistant are you going to be?”

“I don’t know yet. The lady said I’d get to find out tomorrow.”

“Ooh, sounds mysterious.”

Hwayoung laughed. “Oh, my god, what if it’s being an assistant to Mr. Choi Seunghyun?”

“That would honestly be amazing. Make him fall in love with you and have cute babies.”

“Shut up.”

“You wanna go out for a celebratory drink?”

“Sounds good. But not too much! I have my interview early in the morning. I don’t want to have a hangover.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll try and stop you if you get too much.”

“Oh, honey, that is you.”

“Shut up!” She slightly shoved Hwayoung. “Let’s go get ready!”

After the girls got dressed up and pretty, they went and headed out for a bar. They picked the one closest to their house because it was the one they always go to and the bartenders know them pretty well.

“Hey, there, ladies, the usual?” the bartender, Mina, asked.

“You know us,” Areum said and she turned away to start making their drinks. “She’s cute.”

Hwayoung laughed. “You say that every time and yet you don’t ask her out.”

“Because she isn’t gay.”

“And how do you know? Why don’t you just ask her out? If she isn’t gay then there’s your answer.”

“You really don’t know how lesbians are, do you?”

Hwayoung laughed again and the bartender came back to hand them their drinks. They thanked her and gave her a tip before leaving to go find a table.  
They enjoyed a few drinks and then left a bit early because of Hwayoung having her interview. She didn’t want to look bad for her interview. She needs her beauty sleep.

-

Hwayoung woke up early enough to take a shower and get ready. She curled her hair and did her makeup to look presentable. She didn’t get much sleep from her nerves so she had to hide it with concealer.

She put on a pretty blue dress that accentuates her body, and she was happy with how she looked. 

Hwayoung was a pretty girl. Her looks didn’t mean much to her. She never thought she was anything special, but she liked the way she looked. She liked to do her makeup and wear nice clothes. It’s what made her feel good about herself.

Hwayoung left her house 30 minutes early. It didn’t take long to get there. Better early than later.

Hwayoung walked into the familiar building and she had to ask one of the desk secretaries where to go for her interview. It was just going to be on one floor higher, and it was all the way at the top.

As she walked in, she saw Ms. Jisu.

“Oh, hi,” Hwayoung said to her.

“Oh, hello. Be with you soon. I’m the assistant for the time being. Let me see if he’s ready.” He? Who’s he?

She walked into the office and the door closed behind her. She came out a few minutes later, letting me know to go in the room. As Hwayoung walked in there, she couldn’t help but be amazed. It was a really big office. A giant chandelier on the ceiling, a dark chocolate desk with a black chair and a couple of dark chocolate, beige chairs in front, and black couches with a dark chocolate coffee table. There was also a bookcase with diplomas, trophies, etc. There was another door, not knowing where it goes to.

The office was empty when Hwayoung went in. But he emerged from that door. Hwayoung was trying to not choke on her own spit.

She stood up from her chair. “Hi, I’m Park Hwayoung,” she said as she bowed.

He just stared at her for a while and then bowed. “I’m Choi Seunghyun. I’m the CEO,” he said. Then they bot sat down. “I know you were looking for something else. Ms. Jisu told me you were qualified. I’m sorry it’s an assistant job for me.”

Hwayoung giggled a little. She was trying to not look like a crazy fangirl. “Working alongside you is enough. I’ll be glad to learn from you.”

He smiled at her. Thankfully, she was sitting down because she got weak in the knees. He was very handsome and that smile killed her. It killed any women. And she really was lucky to have this opportunity. Maybe it will be a way for Hwayoung to make it in the company. Knowing the CEO, she will have a better chance.

They talked for a while, Seunghyun asking questions about what she wants to achieve, what she sees herself doing for the company, etc.

“Well, you’re great and I like you,” Seunghyun said. “How about you start in a couple days? 9 o’clock sharp. Depending on the day, you may get out early because of my schedule. You’ll manage all of that though. Just basically all my responsibilities that I’m incapable of doing.”

Hwayoung laughed and Seunghyun smiled at her.

“Got it,” Hwayoung said.

“Alrighty, I don’t have any more questions for you. Do you have any for me?”

“Yeah, actually. SInce you know I’m really into doing all this, do you think they’ll be any way for me to do something bigger?”

“Oh, you’ll get that opportunity. You’re probably one of the first assistants that would like to do something else.”

“May I also ask why you don’t have an assistant right now?”

“She quit for her family reasons. I told her I’d find a replacement and she didn’t have to worry about it.”

“Oh, okay. Well, thank you very much and I’ll see you.”

“Of course. Thank you. See you.”

They both bowed goodbye and Hwayoung made her way out. She can’t believe that she’s going to work for Choi Seunghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started a new story. Hopefully it's okay lol


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Hwayoung’s first day of being Seunghyun’s assistant. She had taken a shower and was figuring out what to wear for her first day. She couldn't decide between a skirt or a dress. A dress would probably be better, she thought. She went ahead and curled her hair slightly and did her makeup naturally with a red lip. She looked good and she was happy and put on the blue dress to finish her look. She grabbed a sweater just in case, her purse, phone, and keys, and then made her way to work.

She got there 15 minutes early and made her way up to the top floor, and saw Ms. Jisu there.

“Oh, hello there!” she said as soon as she saw her.

“Hi,” Hwayoung said.

“I just wanted to go over a couple things with you.” Hwayoung sat down in the desk chair that she was motioning too. She went over the basic scheduling, how to answer the phone, etc. It was a pretty simple job. She was used to doing assistant jobs because that’s how making it up to the top works.

“Alright, do you understand?” Ms. Jisu asked.

“Yes. I got it.”

“Just so you know, Mr. Choi does like to come in in whatever time he likes to.”

“Oh...okay.”

“If he’s super late, he’ll go ahead and make a call.”

“Okay, is there a time he’s never come in before?”

“No, not really. He is a guy that’s on his own. He’s kind of a loner.”

“I feel that.” Hwayoung laughed.

“Oh, you don’t have a boyfriend? You’re so pretty I just kind of thought you did.”

“No. Dating has never gone well for me because I’m usually too into my job.”

“You do sound like Mr. Choi.” They both laughed. “Okay, my dear, I’ll let you to it. Good luck!”

“Thank you!”

And with that, she went ahead and left her alone. Hwayoung looked at the clock on the computer and it was barely going to be 9. So she decided to look at Seunghyun’s schedule for today. He has a meeting around 10, one at noon. Wow, this guy was busy, she thought, no wonder he needs an assistant.

It was around 9:15 went she heard the bell of the elevator and she was working on some papers that needed to be done for Seunghyun to sign.

“Hello, Mr. Choi,” she stood up as soon as she saw him and bowed.

He gave her a slight bow. “Hello, Ms. Kim.”

She lightly giggled. “Um, you can call me Hwayoung,” she said.

“Well, Hwayoung,” he said and she really liked the way he said her name, “what do I have for today?” He was rummaging through the papers on the desk.

She pulled up the schedule on the computer. “Well, first, you do have a meeting at 10 with Mr. Lee.”

“Alright.”

“You do have a very busy schedule so I figured I’d let you know one thing at a time.”

He chuckled. “Well, thank you.”

“Did you need anything else, sir? Maybe some water, coffee?”

He had started making his way to his office and he turned around. “I’ll take a coffee. Thank you.” Then he went inside his office and closed the door behind him.

Hwayoung felt herself releasing a big breath. She didn’t realize she was really holding her breathe in until now. She was very nervous and he was also an attractive guy.

She got up and went into the lounge area. She put the coffee in and turned on the pot and waited until it was ready. Crap, she thought. She had no idea how he liked his coffee.

She went back to her desk and called his office. She didn’t want to knock just for that question.

“Yes, Ms. Kim?” he asked. She really really liked the way he said that.

“Uh, I was just wondering how you liked your coffee, Mr. Choi.” She figured she would play along.

“I’ll take some milk and two spoonfuls of sugar.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Thank you,” he said before hanging up.

Hwayoung went back into the kitchen. She poured his coffee in a mug then adding the sugar and milk, mixing it. Then she made her way back and she finally had to knock on his office. She felt really anxious doing so.

She knocked and heard a soft “come in” and made her way inside. She walked towards him and placed the coffee on his desk.

“Thank you,” he said again, taking a sip. “It’s good.”

She bowed and started making her way out.

“You look very nice, by the way,” he said.

She blushed and turned around once she felt the red on her cheeks go away. “Thank you, Mr. Choi.” He smiled at her and she felt a heart palpitation. She just turned around and made her way out, closing the door behind her. She had her back against the door and she felt herself go red again. She had gotten a compliment from him. It made her feel good about herself. 

She went and sat back down at her desk to begin doing her work.

It was around 9:50 when she heard the elevator again and an older man came in with a couple other associates. 

Hwayoung stood up and bowed. “Hello, you must be Mr. Lee.”

They bowed back at her. 

“Yes, I am,” the older man replied.

“If you would like to have a seat, I’ll go ahead and see if Mr. Choi is ready.”

“Thank you.” The older man bowed again and she obliged.

She sat down and called Seunghyun’s extension.

“Yes?” he answered.

“Mr. Lee is here for you, sir.”

“Thank you, Ms. Kim. Go ahead and let him in.”

“Yes, sir.” She hung up and stood up. “Right this way.” She said and knocked on his door before opening it and letting them in. She heard them greeting each other before closing the door.

She had finished one of the papers needed to be signed, but she didn’t want to go in while he was in a meeting so she just waited. The didn’t come out until 10. Seunghyun opened the door and they all came out of his office. There were laughs and then they left.

“Alright, Ms. Kim, what’s next?” asked Seunghyun.

“If you could, please, sign these papers here, and you have a meeting at noon.”

Seunghyun grabbed a pen from the cup full of them and signed the papers.

“Once I’m in that meeting, you can go ahead and have a lunch break.”

“Okay, are you sure?”

“Yes. You can go ahead and help yourself with anything that’s in the break room.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her again and went back into his office. Her heart felt as if it was melting. She didn’t know that he would be that kind.

She went back to doing her work up until his other meeting had come up. She called him again to see if he was ready and went ahead to let them in, closing the door behind. She then went into the break room to see what was in there to eat. She found that there was a man in there making sushi. Okay, this place is definitely worth working here, she thought.

She grabbed some sushi and started eating, playing on her phone. She decided to text Areum about how it’s going so far.

_**Areum** : He sounds really nice. You need to get in his pants somehow._

_**Hwayoung** : Lol I can’t do that. He’s my boss._

_**Areum** : Doesn’t stop some people._

Hwayoung shook her head. Dating him probably would be amazing, she thought. It can’t happen because he’s her boss. Just because someone is nice doesn’t automatically mean they’re interested in you either. She shook her head, taking those thoughts away. 

Her lunch was finally over and Seunghyun and his friends were coming out his door as she was coming back.

They bowed at each other and they started making their way out and I bowed as they walked by. Seunghyun had one more meeting to deal with for the day. She didn’t know what he was going to do with the rest of the free time.

“I’m going to lunch now,” he said to Hwayoung.

“Okay, sir,” she said.

He smiled at her and with that he left. She just stayed and did some work here and there, texting Areum at random times. Areum was seeing if she wanted to do something after work after her first day, and Hwayoung wanted to. She just has work tomorrow too. This is probably the first time in a while where she may actually like her job. It’s not what she wanted, but it’s a start. Plus, there’s eye candy she can look at throughout the day. She hasn’t seen an attractive person like that since she was in college. Even then, some of the guys were just not smart enough.

Seunghyun came back and he was with a girl. Hwayoung looked at her and gave her a slight bow and she returned it. She didn’t know who she was but she was definitely getting some strange feelings. She just ignored them and went back to doing her work. After a while, she left but not without giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hwayoung just stared but shook her head before they were apart. She said goodbye to Hwayoung and she said obliged. She wanted to ask who it was but it wasn’t her business. 

“So, when is my next meeting, Ms. Kim?” he asked her.

“Um, you have a meeting in about an hour,” Hwayoung said.

“Okay. I’m just going to relax for a little bit. Let me know when they get here.”

“Yes, sir,” she said and he returned to his office, closing the door behind him.

It felt like a long day, but she was finally able to leave. She said goodbye to Seunghyun and went out on her way to meet up with Areum for a few drinks to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's bad. It starts off slow!


	3. Chapter 3

“How was your first day?” Areum asked as they sat down at a table at the bar they were at.

“It was good. It’s definitely an easy job. It has its boring moments like every job has,” Hwayoung said.

“I see. So, how’s Choi Seunghyun?”

“He’s actually a very nice guy. He doesn’t really have me do a lot. It’s pretty simple.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad. Plus, getting to stare at him is probably a bonus.”

“He’s mostly in his office. I hardly ever see him unless he needs something from me.”

Hwayoung then received a text message.

_**Seunghyun** : Ms. Kim, please put on the schedule that I have to make an appearance at my friend’s birthday party tomorrow evening at 7pm. You are welcome to join. Thank you._

“Oh, I just got a message from him. He’s going to his friend’s birthday party tomorrow. He said I’m ‘welcome to join,’ what does that mean?” Hwayoung asked.

“Sounds like you get to go to a party for free, and with Seunghyun!”

“I think he’s inviting me to be nice.”

“Are you gonna go?”

“No, I don’t think I should…”

_**Hwayoung** : I’ve already went ahead and put in your schedule^^ Thank you, sir, for the invite, but I’ll sit this one out._

Only a moment went by before she received another messaged.

_**Seunghyun** : Ms. Kim, you are coming along and that’s final. Thank you._

Hwayoung was taken aback a bit from the tone of that last message. She figured she better go before he became upset.

_**Hwayoung** : Okay, Mr. Choi, I will come along. Thank you._

“From the tone in that last message, he really wants me to be there for some reason,” Hwayoung said to Areum.

“Like I said, at least you get to party,” she laughed. “But also let’s party now!”

-

Hwayoung woke up to her alarm blaring. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened as she realized she has overslept. She has to get ready for work fast and make it there within 30 minutes. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and put on her clothes. She realized she didn’t really have much time to do her makeup so she just went for foundation, a little blush, eyebrows, and mascara. She looked at herself. She was pleasantly surprised by how decent she looked with how little time she had. But, now she had to rush for work.

She quickly parked her car and made her way towards the building. She made it five minutes til. But by the time she gets up there, it will be the exact time she needs to be there. Usually Seunghyun doesn’t come in until later but there was already papers on her desk as soon as she got in.

Hwayoung grabbed them and looked them over to see what she had to do. She put them back down on her desk and she knocked on his door. She heard him say come in.

“Good morning, sir. Did you want any coffee or tea or anything this morning?” Hwayoung asked him as she did a small bow.

He looked up from the paper he was reading to look at her and smile. She smiled back at him. There was a moment of silence while they looked at each other for a moment.

“I’d like some tea, Ms. Kim,” Seunghyun said. “Earl Grey, please.”

“Coming right up, sir. Milk in your tea?”

“Hm, I’ve never tried that before.”

“Really? It’s good with Earl Grey.”

“I’ll try that then.”

“Okay.” She smiled, bowed, and walked out to go to the kitchen. She grabbed a pot to boil some water and his usual mug and put the tea bag in. She waited until the water boiled up a little bit and then poured it into the mug. She grabbed the tray and put the mug on there along with a spoon, honey, sugar, lemon, and milk so he could mix it the way he’d want it for himself.

Seunghyun was on the phone as she made her way back into his office. She placed the tray on his desk. He smiled at her and mouthed thanked you. She bowed and then left to her desk to go begin on her day of work.

It was finally around 5 o’clock and Hwayoung was wondering if she was able to go home to get ready for this party. She wasn’t really sure since he was still in the office.

She knocked on his door and entered once she heard him respond.

“Mr. Choi, since you invited me to this party, I was wondering if it was okay if I went home to go and get ready? I certainly wanna be able to do my makeup since I wasn’t really able to. I don’t wanna go looking a hot mess like I already did today for work,” Hwayoung said.

Seunghyun chuckled. “Yes, you may. I’ll lock up for us. I’ll still be here a little bit longer.”

“Thank you, sir.” She bowed and started to walk away.

“By the way, I think you look pretty,” she heard him say.

She kinda paused for a moment and stood there. She smiled and then began walking again. She definitely wanted to look killer for this party now.

As soon as she got home, she washed off her face so that she could redo her makeup. She did everything from highlighting to contouring. She had never done a better job on her makeup. She was truly feeling herself. The makeup took up most of her time and she needed to find a dress within 30 minutes or so.

Hwayoung heard her phone go off as she was scrummaging through her clothes. She saw it was a text from Mr. Choi, as she has saved on her phone.

_**Seunghyun** : Ms. Kim, I will be there in 30 minutes to pick you up for the party._

She didn’t even know what to say. She didn’t even know what was happening right now. But she had to snap out of it and find a dress. She didn’t have enough time. She found a cute light pink babydoll dress and put that on with some white cut out heels and a white cardigan.

The doorbell rang. She had finished right on time. 

She looked at herself through the mirror again and was satisfied with the way she looked.

She opened the door and Seunghyun was standing there in black dress pants white, button up shirt, and black blazer, but this time he wasn’t wearing a tie. He had the first couple of buttons open in his shirt and he looked good if this is what he considered casual.

Seunghyun smiled at her. “You look beautiful.”

“Oh.” Hwayoung looked down because she felt herself blush super hard. “Thank you,” she said as she still looked down. She was able to look at him after a brief moment but he was still looking at her. She shook it off, grabbed her purse off the table. “Let’s go.”

He chuckled. “You seem eager.”

“If I’m being honest, I’m terrified. I don’t know this people,” she said.

“They’ll be drinks. Don’t worry.”

She laughed. “Yeah, that’ll ease me up a bit. Thank you again for inviting me. I still don’t understand why.”

“A few other people that you’ve seen at work will be there. You won’t be the only one.”

Hwayoung got that she wasn’t that special after all since other co-workers will be there. She was thinking that she was going with him as his date. She was wrong.

“Oh,” Hwayoung said. “I won’t be alone then.” Too bad she doesn’t actually even know anyone because she’s on the floor by herself.

“You’ll have fun. Ease up,” he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He did it ever so gently, yet it was still a good firm, strong grip. She felt her stomach tense up and she felt his hand linger on her shoulder even after he let go.

She didn’t realize that someone was talking to her because she couldn’t stop thinking about the shoulder touch and the tingling sensation his fingers left behind.

“Hwayoung?”

She snapped out of it and saw that it was Ms.Kang.

“Oh, hi, Ms. Kang! I’m so sorry!” She bowed and Ms. Kang bowed back.

“How are you doing? How’s the job?”

“I’m going good! The job’s, well, a job.”

She laughed. “I understand. It’s nice seeing you. Do you know anyone here?”

“Um, no, I actually came with Mr. Choi. He picked me up.”

“Oh.” The tone in her voice changed. “That’s interesting...”

“Is it? I figured it was a work thing because he said other workers would be here.”

“It’s only me and a couple other people that work for him that also know the birthday boy.”

“Oh.”

“Are you Mr. Choi’s date?”

“Huh? Um… No. I don’t think so.”

“You do look very pretty.”

“I mean, I figured I’d look nice if other people were going to see me. But I’m obviously not Mr. Choi’s date. You didn’t even see me with him.”

Ms. Kang just shrugged. “I’m gonna get back to my friend over there. You’re welcome to join us. Just go ahead and grab yourself a drink.”

Hwayoung nodded and made her way to the table and grabbed herself a beer and a plate with a couple snacks. She took a couple sips of the beer and started making her way to Ms. Kang.

“Ms. Kim,” she heard Seunghyun’s voice from above the blaring music.

She turned around and saw him and walked closer so that she could hear him properly.

“Hello, Mr. Choi,” Hwayoung said.

He smiled. “You enjoying yourself there?” He pointed at the beer in my hand.

Hwayoung chuckled. “Uh, yeah… I found Ms. Kang and she told me to grab a drink, so I did.”

He chuckled. “Well, have fun, Ms. Kim.”

He started walking away.

“Wait!” Hwayoung yelled.

Seunghyun turned back around and walked back towards her. “Yes?” he said.

She handed him the beer she had in her hands. “Take it,” Hwayoung said.

He chuckled. “Alright.” He took it from her and took a sip. “Thank you.” He bowed and walked off.

She stood there, smiling. But she snapped out of it quickly because she realized she’ll look crazy. 

She grabbed another beer before heading towards Ms. Kang and her friend.


End file.
